zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soft Soil
Alas, I fer-gets. OoX Kakariko Graveyard One If you go back to the first edit talking about the Kakariko Graveyard one leading to a piece of heart, I think they're trying to say that's only in Master Quest. I don't know either way myself but I think that's what it was supposed to mean. I tried to look up version differences for original OoT and Master quest, but I had trouble finding anything totally conclusive. Anybody know if any overworld Heart Piece locations change between the two?--Fierce Deku (talk) 02:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Soft Soil in The Wind Waker? So while soft soil never is found in the final build but it can be found in the game's test/beta rooms as seen in the following image: http://i826.photobucket.com/albums/zz186/birdman5589/GZLE01-28.png I wasn't sure if this would be worth a mention or made any difference at all so I figured I would open it up for discussion. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know that they were specifically called "soft soil", but the patches of soil in the Wind Temple that Makar can plant seeds in to grow trees are really the same thing. I believe the patch of soil in that image is one of those very things, as opposed to a beta of something else (did you hear about a seed item or something?). So I think that the Makar related soil patches are worth a mention here. For future reference, I've seen a lot of Beta information appears on ZP, for example: The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage, which was originally going to be the 3rd Oracle game, gets mentioned a lot, has its own page, and its Tree of Mystery is a page despite only being from a never released game. Also I've seen that Fire Rod has an MC section, despite it not appearing in the final build (though a mention of it did make it in via a figurine description), as well as beta images of things. I'm sure there's other examples. So I think that yes, beta information is considered noteworthy (or at least can be).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I completely forgot about the patches of soil that Makar plants seeds in. That is most definitely what it is. Now the question is to determine if it has a name or if it is considered soft soil. I can't seem to find a page for it and I think it belongs on this page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I've just confirmed via text dump that Makar specifically refers to it as soft soil.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Was it a US text dump. I could only find a PAL version that did say soft soil but I thought I would check. I think it works good enough for me though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes; I'm assuming here that they don't put the "North American Localization" credits in the PAL version, and that if they did there would also be a heading for another region's localization (there wasn't).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well I went ahead and added it. Thanks for pointing out the bit about Makar as I completely forgot about that part. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC)